Love Letters
by Sho-Syrus chan
Summary: Jesse Is a loner boy from colorado, Syrus a shy boy from Japan. They have been writing letters wishing for a different life. But when they finnaly meet will there be more in store for them in the mountains. A chance at love? Crystalshipping inside.
1. The start of summer

Maricksage: I thought of this after seeing "Brokeback Mountain" I thought of Jesse instantly and decided to write my own version of a western love or will try my hand at it this won't be spiritshipping but still I hope that everyone loves it.

I do not own Yugioh GX so here goes something…

Early morning rose on the ranch as one looked over the sunrise from high in the mountains but not so far from home as a horse ride away. The boy in question was astride a chestnut colored horse watching the sun rise alongside him. He smiled and sighed "You know Stardust…I think today is going to be different. I can simply feel it in my bones."

The horse shook a little and he smiled satisfied that the horse seemed to agree with him, she was his only companion that he trusted in the mountain range aside for his family but there was none for miles around that could understand him the way that another teen his age could. Due to summer break just beginning he was in for a long 2 months and he could already feel a sad loneliness creeping up on him but the southern boy wasn't one to admit that he was ever hurt or in need of others. As the sun breached the horizon he decided that he should head back before his parents let him have it for leaving the ranch without permission, again.

"Jesse Anderson! How many times have I told you not to go running off into the wilderness without telling us something?!" Jesse cringed under the angry glare of his mother. Melissa Anderson was a young woman with short teal hair and a thin figure and wore at this point a frilly nightgown and a stern gaze upon her son. Jesse looked down and said "Sorry ma…I just wanted to go off by myself…I had Stardust with me…"

Melissa sighed and shook her head in a hopeless fashion "If your father where here he'd throw a fit over this and I hope you know you are lucky that he's gone to take care of errands in the town. Jesse sighed again his father Aiden Anderson was off on his weekly outing to the local town, it was a log journey down the mountain and usually took two days for him to return. One for the drive down, and one for the journey home. If anything Jesse would see him today if all went well. But he wouldn't hold his breath.

"Look Jess, I know you aren't feeling like yourself…and I know things are rough having nobody around your own age…but please don't go giving us a heart attack whenever you run off like this."

"Sure…I think I'm going to rest a little now…" Jesse said as he left the room not even seeing the saddened look on his mother's face. Closing the door to his room he sat on the bed and lay down upon it. From his bedside table he picked up an envelope and saw the beautiful script of his friend. Jesse didn't have much but if there was one person he could trust it would have to be him. They had been writing letters back and forth for three years, it had begun as nothing more than a 

simple class assignment to write to others in different countries. But unlike his classmates he had never seen his pen pal face before or even a picture. He remembered the day he was supposed to meet him and his escort told him that he had fallen sick and was unable to make the journey. All Jesse knew about his whereabouts was his home in Domino City Japan. He called himself ruby and he called himself sapphire. It was silly but at the time he had a big thing for gemstones and happened to love rubies. His pen pall loved the idea and stuck to sapphire, his favorite gemstone. Their last letter described how his school vacation was coming up and how finals were winding down and he would be relived when the year was over. Jesse looked the letter over many times since he had received it but had yet to get a new letter after four weeks, he wondered if he would reply soon at all. Putting the letter to rest on the table again he pulled a comforter over his body and he soon dozed off into a deep sleep.

Later on mid day Mellissa was tending to the housework and Jesse was out working on cleaning up in the stables when he heard a familiar voice call his name as he entered the stables his truck just outside. The strapping Aiden Anderson was slightly taller and built like a true cowboy and had lightly tanned skin due to working with animals on the ranch. "Dad!" Jesse said excited and he ran to embrace his father and welcome him back home. Aiden smiled as he held his son "You been keeping the ranch up and running son?"

Jesse nodded and looked back at the work he had done and the stables were finally in working shape and now the horses had fresh hay and cleaned stables and he had done it with no help. He was quite proud of himself. "Jesse, I have something for you look in the front seat of the truck." Jesse smiled and went to look and he found a thick envelope in the seat and he picked it up and his smile widened seeing who had sent it to him. It was his pen pal, he eagerly opened it and he found a letter and also inside another thing, a photo. His eyes widened as he looked over the picture, it showed a thin young boy with paled skin. His eyes were a deep grey in color and he sported a soft sweet smile and wore a school uniform. Jesse was confused and he looked at the letter that was attached to it and he was surprised at how short it was compared to many of his long lengthened out letters.

Dear Ruby,

School has finally let out for the year, I need to ask a favor of you. I know it is sudden but my family is being called away on a business trip, I have no place to go Ruby…I need to know if I can spend the summer holidays with you. I know this must be awkward but please think about it. I really want to meet you and more still I would love to see where you live and well…I hope you will accept. I left my number and instructions on how to contact me. Let me know as soon as you receive this letter.

-Sapphire

Jesse gaped at the message as he turned over the photo and saw a number scrawled upon it and he was stunned till his dad snapped him out of it asking if anything was wrong. Jesse handed him the letter and let him read his pen pals' problem. "Well…that is a fine turn huh…" Aiden mused after reading the note "Dad, what can we do? Could he stay, please?" Jesse pleaded.

Aiden looked at his son and saw the hopeful look in his eyes and said "I say lets bring him here, but he'll have to help you on the ranch, understand he'll need to work with you." Jesse's expression lit up to this and he assured him " I will show him all the ropes." Aiden smirked and said "Better go call him then if the case be that and tell your mom bout this."

Jesse didn't need a second prompt as he raced to the house and told his mother everything. "Well, and this s the same pen pal that couldn't meet you before?" Melissa asked looking at the picture. Jesse nodded and said "Dad said he could stay if he worked on the ranch with me and he could stay in the guest room too right?"

Melissa nodded and Jesse hugged her and ran into the kitchen for the phone and dialed the number accepting the charges of the cross country call. It rang and he crossed his finger that Sapphire would answer him.

One ring…

No answer and Jesse rocked on his heels nervously twirling the chord of the phone between his fingers.

Two rings…

Jesse grew scared, had he misread the number on the back of the photo, did he put the right numbers in?

Three rings…

Jesse sighed he wasn't answering and he was so eager to hear his friend's voice after all this time and he had hoped that they could make plans…he started to hang up

"Hello?"

Jesse's heart leapt as he placed the phone to his ear and eagerly answered "Hello"

"Who is this?" The voice on the other end asked.

"It's Ruby, is this Sapphire?"

Along pause followed and Jesse prayed that he hadn't called the wrong person as he feared he had. That was until the voice said timidly "Ruby? Is it really you?"

"Yeah it is, we finally get to talk, and I got your letter and called as soon as I could." Jesse said excitedly.

"So…what is your answer…can I come?" Sapphire asked

"Of course!" Jesse said

The voice on the other end cheered and said "I knew it, thank you so much Ruby I am so excited about meeting you."

"Yeah, but dad said you'll need to help me on the ranch but I won't push ya too hard" Jesse said in a gentle tone and Sapphire quickly answered "No problem, I am flying out as soon as I can so call me in a few hours and I'll tell you everything you'll need to know."

"Kay, I hope to talk to you soon, bye Ruby!" Jesse said.

"Bye Sapphire!"

Jesse hung up and his heart was pounding in his chest deeply and he cheered finally and he left out the kitchen with the photo in his hand. He hoped that time went fast as he waited for the proper time to come. In the early evening Jesse called again and asked when Sapphire was to arrive and he said it would be 10:00 am in their time. Jesse staggered and asked his dad "Can we make that?"

Aiden sighed and said "It'll be an all nighter but if we go now we should make it in time." Jesse breathed a sigh of relief as he confirmed with Sapphire and hung up with him. Taking their dinners on the road Jesse left with his father to meet the one person who he was exceptionally excited to meet. But even he couldn't know that he was in for a wild ride that summer


	2. Syrus' riding lesson

Wow there was a great response to my latest chapter and I think that I know how to continue this so I have and now I will write onward the story of Jesse and soon to be Syrus. So again I do not own Yugioh Gx even so I will always love it.

So read and enjoy….

The long ride down the mountain had not been an easy one for Jesse and neither was it for Aiden who had to see the antsy nature his son was known to have. "Jess relax and try getting some rest…"

But even with his father's pleads for him to settle Jesse only reflected his inner turmoil so many questions he had and he had few answers to each one. By the time that morning had come about Jesse had barely slept the whole time and now sat in the airport station with only a few minutes to the time Sapphire had given him and he was still as antsy as before. "Jesse, you looked keyed up even after spending all night awake…" Aiden said worried but amazed at the same time.

"I am just happy I will finally get to meet him is all…" Jesse looked at the picture fondly again and thought to himself '_I wonder what it will be like to see him face to face…'_

"Attention flight 543 from Domino Japan now arriving at gate 1." Jesse stood up and left his dad calling after him as he took off to the gate without him. Jesse waited patiently as the people came through the gate and his hand gently held the picture at his side as his breath held waiting to see Sapphire. But as the crowd lessened his heart fell and he caught no sign of the boy in the picture and he turned round to find his dad. "This must have been a mistake…but he said he would be here…"

Due to his musings he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone who fell backwards as he did papers scattered everywhere. Jesse recovered himself quickly "Oh man I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"No, it was my fault for running into you…" The other person said their voice high toned and sweet and he began to collect the papers. Jesse frowned and said "I was just looking for someone…I just lost my thoughts…" Jesse said collecting some of the papers.

"Really…me too…I am new here…" The other voice retorted. Jesse and the other person both reached for the last paper and their hands met. "Really…I am sorry though…"

Jesse looked up at the stranger for the first time and his heart stopped his eyes met a pair of silver grey orbs and cyan blue hair. The boy was wearing a dark blue button down dress shirt and form fitting blue jeans and sneakers of a faded grey color. Balanced upon his nose where a small pair of spectacles which only heightened his child like face. "Wait a sec…you're…Sapphire?"

The younger boy froze and he looked over Jesse with wide eyes and he breathed "R-Ruby is it you?" Jesse nodded and pulled him into an embrace and he held the boy tightly. "Sapphire you're here...you really came…" Jesse said as he held his friend tightly to his chest.

"Yeah I did…wow…you are a lot more different that I thought you would be Ruby…you look so cool…" Jesse rubbed his neck awkwardly and said "Aww cut it out I aint' nothing too special"

They parted and rose to their feet and Jesse handed the papers back to Sapphire and said "Well…now that we are face to face…why not tell me your real name..." Jesse said gently. "Alright then, as long as I get yours in return." Sapphire said

"Fair enough, I am Jesse Anderson, and you are?" Jesse asked. Sapphire placed a hand to his heart, "Syrus…Syrus Truesdale…nice to meet you…" Jesse smiled he was so happy to finally know his name '_Syrus huh, a sweet name…wonder if there is more I can learn about him…'_

Reuniting with Aiden they began the long journey back home and the whole time Syrus and Jesse talked about how school ended in Japan and everything that was going on in his home but Jesse mostly listened to Syrus tell his stories and he didn't have to add in much to keep him talking. But soon restlessness had taken its toll on him and the boy fell asleep.

"Quite a ball of energy isn't he, you seemed to keep him on his toes there Syrus." Aiden said once Jesse had fallen asleep. Syrus nodded "Yeah I suppose you are right Mr. Anderson…I never knew he would be like this from the way he acted in his letters to me."

"Please, Mr. Anderson is my father just call me Aiden son…" Aiden said smirking playfully to which Syrus nodded shyly and he continued "I really am grateful that you agreed to let me stay here over the vacation…I was going to be all alone…" Aiden Shrugged and said "Hey no trouble at all we could use another hand on the ranch, Jesse has it pretty rough for me being away so much… you may do him some good being here with him."

"Why do you say that Mr. Aiden?" Syrus asked curiously.

Aiden sighed Syrus was never going to stop being formal so he let it go at that he recalled that people in Japan have respect for their elders. So he made no move to correct him again but continued. "Jess has been alone on the mountain for a long time now with me and his mom…not that he complains about the work or anything. He just seems lonely…with the animals as his only company he really has limited human interaction with others his age."Aiden paused and spared a glance at him, "But with you here there will be no doubt that Jesse will do all he can to be with you every moment he can. You sure you can handle him?"

Syrus nodded inside he wasn't positively sure but he seemed to hit it off with Jesse but he still knew so little about him based upon his fathers words. The word lonely brought up his own life as well. He had been the social outcast at school despite what he told Jesse. He didn't get close to anyone…because the one time he did he ended up hurt for it and ever since he remained as 

detached as he could afford to be. So he could understand the worry that Aiden had for his son. His trust had been placed in him and he only hoped he could relive Jesse of some of his pain by just being there for him as he was for him. By nightfall the truck pulled into the ranch and Syrus stirred Jesse from his sleep and he jolted awake "Oh no I fell asleep…man and I was talking to you and everything wasn't I?"

Syrus laughed and said kindly "No, no you just fell asleep on your own and I hardly noticed at first so don't worry so much come on lets go inside." He took Jesse's hand and grabbed his suitcase in the other and they went inside following Aiden.

"So you were the one Jess has been writing to, it is nice to meet you Syrus…just call me Mrs. Mellissa." Syrus smiled shyly and he nodded and asked "Where can I put my suitcase at?"

"Oh Jesse show Syrus to his room right" Mellissa prompted and Jesse took her hint and led Syrus upstairs and opened the door on the left and Syrus walked inside turning on the light switch. "Wow this room is so cozy" He said happily and Jesse entered and shut the door behind him. Syrus sat on the bed and sighed, "This place is so huge your family owns all of this land Jesse?"

"Yeah Dad dose anyways…calls it his own little haven." Jesse said uneasily. Syrus could sense the sadness from his friend and said gently "I suppose you really don't like this place. But even so I could understand his reasoning for calling it such."

Jesse sat by Syrus and placed head in his hands "But the thing is…it is isolated here…"

Syrus cocked his head to the side and looked at Jesse pained by the empty expression on his face. "Jesse…I…" Jesse looked up and smiled, "Well anyways I can't wait till tomorrow, I want to get started showing you the ranch, how about I teach you to ride a horse tomorrow, and you'll need to know how to keep up round here."

"But…I have never ridden a horse before…are they mean?"Syrus asked fearfully. Jesse laughed out loud, "No silly if you show them who's boss they won't give you any trouble."

Still Syrus didn't look convinced, Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him "Don't worry I'll be there to make sure that no horse gives you trouble." Syrus smiled sweetly and said "Thanks Jesse…" He yawned slightly and he looked tired. "Get some rest…in the morning I will get you up and I will start your riding lesson."

Syrus meekly nodded and Jesse left the room and Syrus fell asleep in the clothes he wore not bothering to change he shut out the lights and curled under a comforter and fell fast asleep.

The morning came quickly and by 8:30 Jesse was already awake and moving about the house and could smell his mother already making breakfast downstairs so he opened the door to Syrus' 

room and saw him sound asleep and he shook his shoulder. "Syrus…Sy…wake up…mom's making us breakfast downstairs…"

Syrus stirred slowly and he was stunned to see Jesse at first as he jolted up not sure where he was. But memory reminded him and he calmed himself. "Sorry Jesse…just forgot I was here for a minute…"

"No problem, listen mom is cooking downstairs how bout you change and meet me downstairs?"Jesse asked. "Sure thing…" Syrus said and Jesse left him shutting the door behind him. Syrus changed into a blue t-shirt and tan shorts and wondered downstairs. Mellissa saw him approach her and he asked "Can I help a little Mrs. Mellissa?"

"No sweetheart, I have it here you go sit at the table alright little darling?" Syrus nodded and sat down at the kitchen table and sighed softly. "So what are you boys up to this morning?" Mellissa asked. "Jesse said I needed to learn how to ride a horse so he intends on teaching me."

Mellissa giggled and said thoughtfully "Reminds me of when Aiden had to teach Jesse how to ride…the poor thing cried the entire time even when the horse wasn't moving. He was scared because at the time it was way bigger than he was. But he had to learn early on how to ride."

"Mom! That is so no cool…" Jesse said walking in at that moment and he glared at her pouting like a child "I wasn't that afraid I just never really had the experience beforehand…"

Mellissa shrugged and began serving the food, till Syrus piped up, "Where's Mr. Aiden?" Mellissa smiled and said "He already went out to work, eat up boys." Syrus looked over to see the look on Jesse's face and that ended the conversation on the spot. After helping clean up Jesse took Syrus out to the corral. "Wait here I'll go get the horses." Jesse ran off again and went to the stables. For himself he choose Stardust. He paused thoughtfully and wondered "Who would be best for Syrus…" Then he looked towards the back of the Stables and smiled he had a good idea of who Syrus could be safe with. After reigning them up he led them out to the corral. Syrus' eyes widen and a smile broke cross his face at Stardust he stroked her muzzled gently the chestnut horse shook slightly and she seemed content to the attention. "I see you like my partner Stardust…but I think you'll do well on this horse here." Jesse said confidently.

Syrus looked at the second horse, a Black mare with a white mane and tail her eyes looked at him warily and Jesse smiled, "Her name is Carmen."

"Carmen…wow…she is absolutely beautiful, so what do I do?" Jesse laughed and said "Well see those things on the side of the horse that's the stirrup and you'll need to place your foot in there for a foot hold to get on." Syrus did as Jesse said and he stood behind him in case he fell and he managed to throw his other leg over the saddle Carmen whinnied in protest but Jesse held her tight. "Kay, now when I back away I want you to take the reigns into both hands and give her a light nudge in the side got it?"

Syrus nodded nervously as Jesse backed away and he took the reigns in his trembling hands and gave Carmen a gentle nudge. To this Carmen promptly bucked and started to go crazy on Syrus and Syrus' screamed as loudly as he could "Nice horse, stop, heal, HELLLLLLLLPPPPP!" He cried out

Jesse ran after them trying to calm down the mare, "Pull up on the reigns Syrus!" Syrus tried but all he got was a more violent horse as he held onto the saddle horn for dear life and continued crying for help. Till finally he was thrown from the saddle and landed flat on his back, and Carmen calmed as if nothing had happened. Jesse raced over and helped Syrus up and he saw tears in his eyes and said "That horse was so mean… I nudged it gently…why did it get mad?"

"I supposed I should have counted on Carmen not letting you ride her…I guess she doesn't like strangers.." Jesse mused.

Syrus looked down and said "I'll never ride like you…" Jesse put an arm round him and said "Oh sure you will, look how about you take Stardust. She will let anyone ride her and she is as gentle as they come."

Syrus looked at the mare, it seemed alright with that. "Okay…I'll try…"Again Jesse was behind Syrus who was attempting to mount Stardust and once he settled in the saddle Jesse remained close and said sternly to the mare "No trouble from you got it?" The horse shook and Jesse smiled. "Right now try again, nice and gentle."

Syrus nudged Stardust gently and cringed fearing she would buck like Carmen had but instead the mare went forward and Jesse praised him "Good work there Sy you're getting the hang of it."

Syrus smiled and nudged Stardust again to quicken the pace a bit as she trotted round the corral. Jesse was so happy with Syrus but he eyed Carmen wearily. "No carrots for you missy…" Carmen just held her head high and whinnied in a carefree fashion.


End file.
